Metal Gear Solid 4: New World Order
by Wojo 98 Custom
Summary: Snake is working for new person. More about him later.
1. Infiltration

Nuclear Waste Disposal Facility, Murmansk, Russia 22:55, 11/16/10  
  
"So everything is set Krusvelepse?"  
"Yes comrade MERC operatives should be arriving in just a few hours."  
"Then soon the Soviet Union will soon shine again."  
  
Submarine Nautilus, Barents Sea 23:04, 11/16/10  
  
"Snake your mission is to find out why those Russians are going to launch a nuke. Then you must disable the nuke."  
"Alright, so what do these Russians want anyway?"  
"Classified information Snake."  
"Fine, I'll find out soon, one way or another I always find out."  
"Once we get about a mile away you'll have to start swimming."  
"Fine."  
"We're approaching Snake prepare to start your mission."  
  
Snake is out of the sub and is swimming towards the base. After awhile he finally reaches the base. He gets out of the water at a dock. Snake takes cover and calls the General via Codec.  
  
"This is Snake, I'm in."  
"Where are you at Snake?"  
"It looks like a dock. Not too many guards."  
"Good. Your first objective is to find Vladimir Dreschev. He's a General of this little group; interrogate him for everything he knows. He should be on the ground floor of the building your in."  
"So I just got to head up a few floors to the first floor?"  
"Yes, there should be an elevator somewhere close to you."  
  
Snake looks out from behind his crate to see a guard with his back turned walking away. He also sees an elevator. Snake walks slowly behind the guard. Snake sees another crate; he ducks behind it. The guard turns around and comes back toward Snake's position. The guard passes Snake's position and Snake grabs him. Snake snaps the man's neck and picks up the body. Snake drags it over to the water and sets it on the water's edge in the dark. Snake walks to the elevator only to hear it coming down! He runs back to the crate and a guard walks out of the elevator. He hears a guard's footsteps and the question.  
  
"Hey, what was that noise?"  
"I don't know I just got here."  
"Come on, let's check it out."  
  
Snake hears the guards coming for him. He jogs back to the first crate, this time without noise. He sees the guards checking the area so he doubles back. He runs to the elevator and sets it for the first floor. The elevator rumbles then heads up. Snake takes off his O² mask. The elevator comes to a stop and Snake steps out. Two guards patrol a large area and Snake sneaks by without a problem. His Codec rings as he enters the next room.  
  
"Snake Dreschev is in this room."  
"You're sure?"  
"Yes. Officers where black. Take out the other guards then... oh how many guards are in there?"  
Snake looks around. "Three, not including Dreschev."  
"Ok, take them out one by one then find him."  
  
Snake walks around; he comes to the first guard. Snake grabs him and snaps his neck. The guard drops an M9. It was loaded with ten darts. He hides the body behind a crate. Snake darted out from behind the crate to see a guard with his back turned Snake shoots him in the head and grabs the body. He hides it by the other body. The guard drops a Socom as he is being dragged, Snake picks it up along with some ammo. Snake has thirty bullets and a Socom.  
  
"Hey where are you guys," the last guard yells?  
  
Snake shoots a dart in his leg. The guard turns to him but Snake is gone. The guard is knocked out a few moments later. Snake makes his way to the door when the Codec goes off.  
  
"Snake he should be behind that door."  
"Ok, got it."  
"Ask him for his I.D., The Russians might have decoys pretending to be officers with knowledge around here."  
"Ok, I'll make sure it's him."  
  
Snake walks through the door. Dreschev is sitting in a chair typing something on the computer. Snake grabs him.  
  
"You're Dreschev right?"  
"No, I'm Mikhail Fetor."  
"Sure you are. Let's see your I.D." Snake throws him down and kicks him in the ribs. Snake grabs his I.D. lanyard. Snake throws him under the desk and walks to the computer. He tests the I.D. for authenticity. The I.D. was fake, but it said that he was Fetor. "Your I.D. says your Fetor, but the scanner says differently."  
"I was told it was real"  
Snake aims a gun at his head. "Tell me the truth."  
"Fine, I am Dreschev."  
"Now, I want some info."  
"Fine, just don't kill me."  
"What is this group you're a part of?"  
"I... I."  
"Tell me!"  
"Fine, we're the New U.S.S.R."  
"Good, now why are you going to launch the nuke?"  
  
A gunshot rings out and blood spurts from Dreschev's heart. Snake rolls away behind the desk.  
  
"So you're Solid Snake."  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"My name... is Maniac Chimera. I am MERC's gunner."  
"MERC?"  
"We're the new mercenary group on the block. Speaking of mercenary groups, I hear you were once part of FOXHOUND."  
"Ya, so."  
"You're the reason I joined MERC. Besides I am the best gunner in Europe."  
"You can't even hit me sitting still and you think that you're the best gunner in Europe?"  
"I wasn't aiming for you. I want a fight right here and now Snake."  
"You're crazy."  
"Perhaps a bit. But that doesn't change things. You're trapped and the only way out is through me."  
  
Snake realizes he has no choice and fires his Socom at Chimera. But Snake sees that Chimera is nowhere to be found. Machine gun bullets ring out from somewhere and Snake goes back to his hiding place. He hears Chimera laughing well, maniacally. Snake peeks out again and fires at Chimera's shoulder. He hears a scream and knows it was a successful hit. More machine gun bullets ring out one penetrates the desk. Snake is hit in the back. The desk was about to fall apart, Snake needed a new hiding place. Snake crawled behind the desk where Chimera couldn't see him. He got behind a different desk. Chimera fired at the desk that he thought Snake was in and Snake took aim and fired. A shot hit Chimera in the chest. Another scream rang out. Snake shot him again in the shoulder. Snake was hit again in the shoulder this time. Snake ducked down into a prone position. Snake shot Chimera on the left side of the neck.  
  
"You son of a bitch! I'll get you for that."  
  
Snake charged forward to Chimera's hiding place. He put his arm over the desk and shot five rounds.  
  
"Ouch! This isn't over Snake." Chimera got up and ran for the door as he released a smoke grenade. Snake fired into the smoke but made no contact. When the smoke cleared Chimera was gone.  
  
Snake walked over to Dreschev's corpse. Snake reached into the satchel Dreschev was carrying and pulled out a keycard, now he could go through the door that Chimera exited through.  
  
That was chapter one. More will come later. 


	2. Superior

Snake walked through the door and ended up in an unguarded hallway. Snake took a minute of rest before setting off again. He opened the door. He was ended up outside. He appeared to be in some sort of makeshift barracks. Tents were crowded with hundreds of guards! Snake wouldn't be able to go this way, but it was the only way. Suddenly an alarm went off. Snake looked around for cameras but saw none. Then a voice came over the intercom.  
  
"All soldiers in sectors B, C, and F, are ordered to make their way to the heliport. We have an intruder. That includes the barracks as well."  
  
All of the soldiers grabbed their guns and went the opposite way of Snake. Only five remained patrolling the outdoor barracks. Snake crawled inside a tent and pulled out his M9. Snake took aim but stopped short. The man on the intercom said that there was another intruder, in the opposite direction Snake had come in. Snake would have to dismiss the thought for now. He took aim and fired a shot into the head of the guard. Nothing stood between him and the door now. Snake walked quietly to the door and went in. He walked into what appeared to be an armory. Assault rifles and other guns stood in racks on the wall. There was also some C4. Snake grabbed three C4's. The ammo seemed to be locked away in a mini room. Snake didn't have a level five card so he would have to ignore it for now. Snake had a choice of either entering the left or the right hand door. Snake was right handed so that was his first choice but then thought more about it. Snake finally decided to go right. He walked through the door to discover another empty hallway. Snake sat down and activated the Codec.  
  
"Snake what is it?"  
"General, what's this about another intruder?"  
"Well, uh, I'm sorry Snake but..."  
"You sent him in also didn't you."  
"Well, we wanted to make sure this mission got done, so we sent him in to help."  
"Help? So I'm still in charge here."  
"Well actually, he's your superior."  
"What!"  
  
The General got off the Codec. Snake wasn't as in charge as he thought. He heard shambling steps coming down the hall. The door opened and Snake saw a man shot in the stomach. He wasn't a soldier though. He looked up at Snake.  
  
"You're Snake right?"  
"Ya, you must be my... superior."  
"I guess so. Well they call me Javelin Crocodile."  
"Alright Javelin, what are your... orders?"  
"First hide me, they're looking everywhere for me."  
  
Snake brought him to the left door. It turned out to be a storage room.  
  
"How long ago were you dropped?"  
"About an hour ago Snake, I'm guessing about the same as you?"  
"Ya, why'd you get caught?"  
"Wasn't my fault. I walked into a room and a guard was looking right at the door."  
"Well, I guess you do what you can. The alarm stopped, I think we can get out of here now."  
"Ya, ok." Javelin starts to follow Snake out.  
"Hey I know you're in command, but I work alone."  
"Snake I'm injured, I'll need your help to stay alive."  
"Fine, but don't get me killed or slow me down... uh sir."  
  
They walked into the empty hallway and through the door at the end.  
  
Snake was pissed. No, beyond pissed, this guy may outrank him but was making excuses because he got spotted. Snake helped him to the door of the hallway. They walked in. Only one guard stood in their way of the door and he seemed a little occupied with his toilet. Snake aimed the M9 at his head and shot. The guard dropped immediately. Snake helped Javelin to the toilet. He sat by the toilet for a minute but did not puke. They walked into the next room. The only way forward seemed to be an air vent. An ignorant guard stood in front of it. Snake ran through the door and into the guard. He tackled the guard and chopped him in the neck knocking him out.  
  
"Ok Javelin, all clear."  
  
They crawled through the vent until they came to a grating. Two guards were down below talking. Snake decided to stop and listen.  
  
"I hear Raven's looking for some new test subjects."  
"Already, I thought the boss gave her a hundred volunteers?"  
"Ya, all of her experiments have been failures lately. Either they're dying or developing mental and physical issues."  
"So either they're dead or they become mindless brutes."  
"Yep, pretty much. I heard she's starting to lose her mind."  
  
Snake moved on. The vent went for about two hundred more feet before they came to an open vent.  
  
"Sir, stay up here. I'll check it out down here."  
  
Snake jumped to the floor below. He looked around and saw giant tubes holding what looked like people only malformed into brutish mutants. A single woman stood at her desk mixing something in a beaker. Snake walked closer and grabbed her by the shoulder spinning her around. She yelped and threw the mixture at the ground. A cloud of smoke arose from the smashed beaker. When the smoke cleared she was gone.  
  
"Who are you intruder," asked a voice that seemed to come from everywhere?  
"Who are you," Snake asked back?  
"Me? I am Invisible Raven. I am MERC's genius scientist, but now I am much more than that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"My mixtures have made me an unstoppable force. Now answer my question, who are you?"  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"Because I have you surrounded."  
"How? You're in here alone."  
"Oh no I'm not. Those creatures in the tubes aren't complete failures. They follow my orders and are very strong. Now tell me, who are you?"  
"Fine. I'm Solid Snake."  
"Ah, I've heard much of you. It is too bad I must kill you now. Taste flame Snake!"  
  
A stream of flame erupted from the wall. Snake ducked out of the way just in time. A high-pitched laugh erupted from everywhere. Water spurted from a thousand different nozzles in the wall. It stopped at his knees. Snake trudged through the water. It suddenly dropped from sixty degrees Fahrenheit to negative twenty degrees Fahrenheit. Snake was wet and cold now. He was going to freeze if something wasn't done soon. Snake trudged to the thermostat and smashed it open. He turned it to sixty with no avail. She must have been controlling it from a master's position somewhere in the room. All he had to do was find her and kill her. Snake bounded over to a nearby ladder. At the top was an airtight seal. Snake pulled out a C4 and planted it on the seal. He dropped down and shivered in the water once more. He trudged away and pressed the detonation button and the seal exploded. Snake went to the ladder once more and climbed up into the room above. Two of the hulking mutants, green and blue colored stood before him. They wielded large metal rods seemingly armed with shockers. They charged Snake and Snake shot. His Socom went wild. Two bullets hit the one on the left in the chest. Another hit the one on the right in the head. It fell to the ground dead. But the one on the left seemed unphased. It kept charging and it hit Snake with the shock stick. Electricity flowed through Snake's body. Snake fell down and shot the mutant in the head, it died. Snake ran to the mutant. It had stolen a level two-security card. Snake took it and went through the door. Two armed cameras caught sight of him. Snake dove out of the way as they rained machine gun fire down on Snake. He shot both of them out and headed through the door. There she stood. She was beautiful, Snake had to give her that. She had long flowing blonde hair, blue eyes. And was wearing a black lab suit with blue jeans. She seemed somehow familiar. Snake aimed his Socom at her. She leapt at him with lightning fast speed. Snake rolled away. She was up as well. She started to kick at Snake. Her kicks were lightning fast. Snake counted thirty kicks to his stomach in just five seconds. Snake fell back. She dove at him again. Snake moved and she hit the wall. Snake put the gun on her head. He had her now.  
  
"So you're Solid Snake?"  
"Ya."  
"Well I suppose you've got me. You got through both defense systems easily enough. I deserve to die."  
"Who are you, really? Tell me about your life."  
"Why?" "Just tell me." "My name is Renee Wolfcale. I graduated from Tennessee University. I married by high school sweetheart Ryan Mossfield. He died three years ago, I am a widow."  
  
Snake pulled the trigger of his Socom. She dropped down dead. Snake lowered the gun and walked away. Such a waste of life Snake thought. She was only about twenty-seven. She still seemed somewhat familiar to him. She almost seemed to know him a little to well. The way she looked him over. Those eyes. Snake grabbed a level two-security card from her. Snake climbed back up to the vent and helped Javelin down.  
  
"Was that Raven?"  
"Ya, it was."  
"What'd you do to her?"  
"She's dead."  
"Oh, ok."  
  
They continued out through the level two door on the floor flooded with water.  
  
That was chapter 2. 


	3. Chimera's Return

The door led to a large and vacant room. It seemed to be a cafeteria. Snake led the way in. Javelin, still holding his bandaged chest followed. No guards were here. Snake's Codec went off.  
  
"Snake this is General Grey. Your mission is being updated."  
"What's going on?"  
"Your new objective is to get Javelin to the heliport. He's hurt and needed outside the mission."  
"General, I'm fine! There's no reason to eject me from this mission."  
"That's an order Javelin, Snake get him out of there."  
"Alright, fine."  
"God damnit! Snake you can't take me to the heliport. No offense Snake but, you won't survive this mission alone. As soon as I get healed I'll be of use to the General and he'll let me stay on. We have to stall."  
Snake contemplated this. "Fine, we'll stall." Snake really had no intention to stall.  
"Ok, we'll go up on the roof and stall."  
  
Two doors stood before them. One was level two the other was level three. Snake chose level two since he didn't have a level three card. They walked through the door. Inside was a pair of night-vision goggles. Snake picked them up and put them in his pack. It was a small dead end room. Maybe Javelin wouldn't be going home so early after all. They were trapped behind the level three door.  
  
"Any ideas on how to get past the level three door?"  
"I have a level three card."  
"What! You never told me about that!"  
  
They went through the level three door. A large room that seemed to serve as a jeep storage facility stood before them. About three hundred jeeps stood in rows in front of the two soldiers. Snake looked around and only saw good things. If they even got on of these jeeps running then they might be able to get to the heliport faster. Suddenly machine bullets ricochet off of the jeep in front of them.  
  
"I told that it wasn't over Snake!" It was Chimera!  
Snake dropped to the ground and whispered in Javelin's ear. "Find a way to get one of these jeeps running. I'll take out Chimera."  
"Ok."  
  
Snake looked up above the jeep just a bit to see where Chimera was. Chimera was about ten jeeps away from his and about three to the left. But he was coming at Snake fast. He held a large chain-gun in each hand. Snake crouched and ran to another jeep to the right. He ran one forward and took a shot with his Socom. Chimera was hit in the shoulder. Chimera turned to his new position and charged. Chimera's chain-guns whirled into action and sent fire at him faster than he could think. One ricochet bullet hit him in the back of the shoulder. Snake crouch ran to another jeep. Chimera wasn't even remotely looking in his direction. Snake raised his Socom and took aim for his head. He shot but hadn't considered how fast Chimer was moving and he just clipped the back of his head. He had hurt Chimera but not very much. Chimera immediately turned to him and held down the triggers of his chain-guns. Bullets once again flew everywhere. Snake moved again and saw a miracle. He saw keys in the jeep he was crouching behind. Snake turned the keys and pulled out. There wasn't much room but there was enough to go straight at the massive man. Chimera didn't have the chance to react and was hit. Chimera bounced off the hood of the car and flew over Snake's head. Snake got out of the jeep when he saw the only way through was up the stairs.  
  
"Those stairs should lead to the roof."  
"Ok Snake let's go."  
  
They went up the stairs to the roof leaving Chimera's unchecked body behind.  
  
That was chapter three. I hope I left you with a bit of mystery here. 


	4. New Team Mate

The temperature had dropped considerably since Snake had been at the barracks. The temperature had dropped by at least twenty degrees Fahrenheit.  
  
"Look, Snake. Let's just go. We'll get our directions once we get to the heliport."  
"I thought you wanted to stall?"  
"Look, I guess the General's made his decision and I can't do anything about it. But I want to do something for this mission before I have to leave."  
"What were you thinking?"  
"Snake give me your Socom. Just until we get to the heliport. I want to help."  
Snake stared at his Socom for a second. This guy was like Snake. He got his adrenaline rush from battle. The least Snake could do is let him have this last request. "Fine. But just until we get to the heliport." Snake gave him the Socom.  
"Thank you Snake."  
"No problem." Snake turned around to leave.  
"Freeze!"  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"You heard me. Don't move."  
"Javelin!"  
"Stop calling me that... oh wait the vocal changer." Javelin peels what looks like a clear piece of tape off of his neck. A new voice came out of Javelin now. "My real name is Wally Wojciechowski. Code name Omega Chameleon. MERC's disguise expert."  
"You son of a bitch. You won't shoot me. You don't have the balls."  
"Well, we'll see later on when you meet the boss."  
"See, I knew you wouldn't kill me."  
"The boss wants to interrogate you." Snake was handcuffed and stripped of all of his weapons. Snake managed to hide his M9, but that was it.  
  
Snake was led down a long hall and was stopped suddenly. Omega called out to two guards. The Russians came over to them and joined Omega on the escort. The long hall continued on for what seemed like miles.  
  
"Ok, let's stop and take a minute's break."  
  
They all stopped. Snake reached into his back pocket and grabbed his M9. He couldn't shoot anyone with handcuffs behind his back, but he had a plan.  
  
"Guard, come here for a minute."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm sick, there's medicine in my back pocket but I can't reach it."  
"Live with it."  
"I'm really sick. I could die if I don't get that medicine."  
"Fine, I'll get it for you."  
  
The guard walked over to him and then went behind him. As soon as the guard was behind him Snake pulled the M9's trigger. The guard fell but his assault rifle was caught on the handcuffs. Snake grabbed the gun and shot the handcuffs off at an angle so he wouldn't be hit. He did this all in about a second. Snake turned and pulled the trigger on the other guard. He turned again. Now he had the Famas pointed right at Omega's head.  
  
"I want answers, now."  
"What do you want to know?"  
"I want to know why the nuke is going to launched... and where?"  
"I don't know exactly, these Soviets are crazy. All I know is that they want to establish themselves as a leading power, and they want to liberate Russia. But I don't know where they plan to launch it. But this nuke is powerful enough to destroy about half of Cuba."  
"Your kidding right. Nothing could destroy that much."  
"Well it's technology that's been under development for over ten years. Only five exist today, and these Soviets have one."  
  
Snake pulled the trigger. He had gotten the info he wanted. He knelt down and called the General.  
  
"General, did you hear that?"  
"Yes, but I can't believe something like that exists today."  
"I wonder if the Patriots are behind this."  
"Perhaps they are, but why would they sell this kind of weapon to the Russians?"  
"I don't know, maybe it was someone else."  
  
Snake took back his equipment and continued his walk down the hall. He opened the door labeled heliport and stepped outside. Rain was now pouring down the sides of the building. Thunder and lightning echoed and flashed in the distance. A figure stood on the helipad in front of him. He wore a large brown trench coat. The man turned around to see something Snake thought he would never see again. It was Vamp, from Dead Cell. Snake took a step back. Vamp had to be dead; he was shot into the ocean.  
  
"I see you're surprised to see me. You helped kill me those many years ago."  
"But, how did you live?"  
"You see; cloning has become a fairly normal process. So my body was found and I was cloned."  
"Damnit."  
  
Snake started toward him. He shot his Socom at him. Vamp dodged every bullet with ease. Vamp charged at Snake. Vamp was inches away from Snake's face when he leapt into the air. Snake was caught by surprise and to him it felt like he still took the hit. Snake was on the ground staring up at the sky in an instant. Vamp was on him then with his hunting knife. Snake tried to hold him back. Vamp brought the knife closer and closer to Snake's neck. Snake kicked him off as the blade got a centimeter from his neck. Snake drew his Socom and fired again. Vamp dodged the fire again.  
  
"I won't let you and your Soviet friends launch that nuke Snake!"  
"What? My friends? I'm not working with them."  
"Don't lie to me, I know you were sent here to stop me before I could stop the launch."  
"Vamp, we're on the same side here, I was sent here to stop that launch."  
"Why should I believe you Snake?"  
"Because I bet you could use some help taking care of the Soviets." Vamp came down in front of him. "I will believe you for now Snake. We shall team up, yes?"  
Snake extended his hand to shake. "Yes, for now I'll team up with you Vamp."  
"Good, you can call me on Codec. My frequency is 141.98."  
"Mine's 140.76."  
"I'll take the eastern building. You take the western."  
"What's the difference?"  
"Eastern is waste disposal and prison. Western is the main armory and technical building. I figure you could use weapons more than I can."  
Snake turned around. There were four buildings. The one he came through was from the north and it was soldier barracks, vehicular storage, and docks. "What about the south building?"  
"That's where I came from. It is science and research mostly. That is where all of the labs are except for the head scientist, Invisible Raven."  
"I took care of her. She was in the north building, she's dead now."  
"It is for the best then. I'll contact you if I find anything."  
  
The two men walked to the opposite buildings and both entered. 


End file.
